This project is designed to compare cognitive performance and well-being of patients before and after two forms of treatment 1. neurosurgical excision of a brain tumor and 2. chemotherapy for malignant melanoma metastasis. Three different procedures will be performed on patients: punch line thinking, serial memory for word and self reported well-being. Self report of the patients well-being will be correlated with cognitive performance.